


let's have fun

by luchiden



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, New Year's Fluff, or. something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchiden/pseuds/luchiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has always been like this, a person that knew Karma's thoughts before even Karma himself had realized and he wants to laugh, "How do you know me so well?", but it's futile. There's no answer to that. Just the empty feeling, like a ghost touch, on the palms of his hands and Karma vaguely thinking that there is one thing Nagisa doesn't know. He breathes in the air and it smells like gunpowder, like a thousand bullets shot out straight at him, and it is familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's have fun

**Author's Note:**

> when karma blushes i am cleansed of my sins;

The fireworks illuminate the side of Nagisa's face and Karma hasn't seen anything so bright. He thinks it's probably not the colours flashing across the sky, maybe not even the stars, hidden behind a veil of smoke, he thinks it's probably just Nagisa in his old jeans and plain t-shirt.

(The jeans are dirty in the knees and the shirt is really nothing special. Karma feels his heart pick up pace nevertheless.)

"You should've told me you were going to wear an yukata! I would have dressed up better!"

Nagisa has always been like this, a person that knew Karma's thoughts before even Karma himself had realized and he wants to laugh, _"How do you know me so well?"_ , but it's futile. There's no answer to that. Just the empty feeling, like a ghost touch, on the palms of his hands and Karma vaguely thinking that there is one thing Nagisa doesn't know. He breathes in the air and it smells like gunpowder, like a thousand bullets shot out straight at him, and it is familiar.

"You look fine the way you are, Nagisa."

It's true. Nagisa, with his worn out clothes and no effort, looks breathtakingly beautiful, even now Karma wants to be close to him. The light refracts into Nagisa's eyes, for a second transforming into something familiar, a feeling, something he knows but can't put his finger onto. He lets it go. He never liked chasing after ghosts.

(All he knows is the pain in his chest because it already feels like his heart is breaking his ribs, like everything is bleeding out.)

When the fireworks end the silence feels too suffocating - ah, Karma's escaped from far too many dangers but maybe this is worse. He takes a fistful of the yukata he's wearing and shakes it as if he's shaking himself. Maybe that will bring his rational mind back, maybe that will stop the redness of his face, maybe it will feel better if he didn't look at Nagisa's hand every free second he has. His mind stays hazed over and his line of vision blurs into an unclean colour. His steps falter. The lights of the festival seem so soft, the warm glow of red and yellow mixing together.

"Karma? Are you okay? Hey, let's sit down, okay?" Nagisa's voice sounds worries. Karma tries to smile. So many questions. Why is Nagisa asking for permission? _Doesn't he know I'd give him anything?_

"Okay." he says instead and starts walking again, Nagisa following right after.

Nagisa calms down only after Karma is sitting down with a bottle of water in his hands. His eyes stay fixed on the ground and his mind is like a whirlpool, thoughts bouncing back and forth.

"Hey, Nagisa-" The sentence cuts off, the sound hanging off somewhere in between them, not close enough for either of them to reach.

Karma looks up at Nagisa. The sky behind him is as dark as ink, dripping by the edges of the landscape, speckles of brightness scattered across it. Wind whistles through the leaves of trees and if he closes his eyes he can almost catch passing conversations, far away from his world, somewhere he doesn't know, people he doesn't know. He doesn't close his eyes. Instead he focuses on the boy in front of him, Nagisa's brows knit together in a tight line, worry marring his features and Karma feels warm despite the winter air licking his skin.

"Are you worried? About me." He tries, he really does, but his lips won't cover his teeth no matter what he tries.

"Are you crazy? Of course I'm worried!" Of course he's worried. Of course, I like you. Everything is so simple when one says it like that.

"Hey, Nagisa." He rolls around his tongue, maybe the words sound bad, maybe he shouldn't say them. He decides to tell Nagisa anyway. "Want to hold hands?"

Karma's face becomes red once again but the smile doesn't leave his face and his skin shivers. He's not sure if it's because of the cold or because of anticipation, maybe both. He can feel the blood rushing to his ears. He feels twice as proud, happy, when he sees Nagisa's face is even warmer than his own. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea.

(The wind whistles words that only Karma can hear. He doesn't stop to listen.)

Nagisa's hand is warm, softer than Karma would have thought, and Karma slides his fingers in the empty spaces between Nagisa's. It doesn't exactly fit, it doesn't exactly feel perfect, but it's all the same for Karma. Behind them somewhere a lone firework shoots up to the sky and all that's left of the year are two silhouettes.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not good at writing long stories.  
> / shrugs/ find me @ http://iwayoi.tumblr.com but its only haikyuu


End file.
